


Visits

by cloaked__schemer



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors
Genre: M/M, its been a while since ive read tallstars revenge, jake may be ooc??, just gay cats bein gay, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallstar takes another visit to the place where kittypets reside after death to see Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits

**Author's Note:**

> WOW HI I REALLY LOVE TALLJAKE
> 
> THE WAY KATE KEEPS SAYING STUFF ABOUT IT JUST MAKES ME SO SO HAPPY
> 
> so i wrote a little something for my fav gay cats
> 
> enjoy

The place where kittypets resided after their death sreally was calm and relaxing. Much like StarClan, there was always plentiful food, as if theirTwolegs were there too, constantly refilling their dishes with much more delicious food than they'd ever get when they were living. Comfy beds, lovely, warm places to bask if they wanted to, and nothing to worry about — they didn't understand the concept of leaving this place and visiting their kin.

Tallstar flicked his long tail as he sniffed around, looking for one specific cat among the many old, fat kittypets, sharing tongues and lying on their backs and purring as the sun beat down on them. Where was he...? He raised his head and breathed in the air to find the scent of the one cat he was looking for, the ginger tabby who looked so similar to a certain former-kittypet leader...

There was the scent. Tallstar couldn't think of anything to describe it, but it was simply incredible.

That was the scent of Jake. He could spot that striped pelt now; sitting just away from the other cats, as if he was waiting for someone to join him. Tallstar broke his usually calm exterior to let out a loud purr, hurrying over to Jake and standing in front of him. Immediately, the other tom let out a pleased mew, and leaned forward to brush his head against Tallstar's shoulder, while the former leader did the same.

"It's been a long time, Tallstar. Where have you been?" Jake asked, pulling away to sit again as the black and white leader did the same, curling his long tail around to rest on his paws.

"There was a great battle between the cats of StarClan, the Place of No Stars, and the living Clans," Tallstar lowered his head. "Many of them join our ranks during this fight...and many StarClan cats left us. Where they are now is completely unknown to us."

"That's very unfortunate. I'm sorry," Jake let out a mournful purr, lowering his head as Tallstar did out of respect. He never would have known any of the cats that had died during the fight, but Tallstar was thankful for Jake's words and the little bow. "But, you are okay. And the cats of the forest and all the other StarClan cats are well now, aren't they?"

Tallstar raised his head again and nodded. "I'm very glad the Dark Forest cats never thought to come here. I would miss you terribly if they made you fade away as well."

"Nah, you wouldn't. We're both old misers, but surely you'd be glad to get rid of this yapping voice?" Jake chuckled good-naturedly, and Tallstar joined in; some of Jake's words, like 'miser' still made no sense to him, but they made him laugh anyway. He should ask about some of his strange kittypet words someday.

Eventually, the two cats lay on the soft ground together, curling their tails around each other and sharing tongues as they spoke of the happenings within their specific resting places. Besides the addition of many cats, there was nothing specific to mention on either end that hadn't already been spoken of. The warm sun beating down on them was making both drowsy, so they gently butted their heads together and purred.

"Tired? Need a nap?" Jake asked. "Jeez, you really are old. Talltail never would've asked for a nap during the middle of the day. What are you, a kitten?"

Tallstar had to chuckle again, resting his muzzle in Jake's pelt, breathing in his scent and letting out a content breath as he unintentionally started kneading at the ground. Jake shook his head and lay his head on his paws, feeling his eyes begin to drift shut.

"S'alright. You rest before you head back to StarClan. Don't want you gettin' lost on the way back, do we?"

"I've never gotten lost in my life. I won't get lost in the afterlife either."

"Oh ho, really?"

Tallstar rolled his eyes around his closed lids and flicked his long tail to his mate's muzzle, using it to make him be quiet.

"Fine. Sleep well, Tallstar."

"You too, Jake."

"Oh, if you leave before I wake up; you better bring Rusty — erm, Firestar with you next time. I know what happened to him. I want to see my son again."

Tallstar purred an agreement.

The two toms fell asleep there, breathing soft and quiet, Tallstar's kneading stopping as he slipping into peaceful rest. Jake's ears twitched and his claws flexed as he dreamed, Tallstar experiencing similar little trembles as well, but neither ever came close to scratching each other in their sleep.

They'd never hurt one another. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> yo homophobes before raging at me for 'putting in gay cats which is unrealistic' cats and most other animals exhibit homosexual tendencies irl
> 
> please accept this and move on


End file.
